No Longer Lost in Nightmares
by TheRealMrs.Redfield
Summary: Jill is back after Chris and Sheva defeated Wesker. But can she pick back up on her old life?


*helicopter lands*

Sheva: *hops out* It was great working with you Chris.

Chris: You to partner *shaking her hand*

Sheva: *smiles shaking her head* No. Your partner is there *pointing at Jill*

Jill: *gets up and walks over* He can have more than one partner. *smiles* Thanks for taking care of him.

Sheva: *smiles and nod*

Jill: *almost collapse*

Chris: *catches her and sits her down* let's go.

*helicopter takes off Sheva on the ground waving goodbye to them*

Jill: *looks to Chris and smiles*

Chris: *sits next to her* Well be to base soon and you can get checked out.

Jill: And shower.

Chris: *Smirks*

Jill: *punches his arm* Perv! *smirks*

Chris: I can't help it. My beautiful partner.

Jill: *looks away* I'm not beautiful. Not anymore.

Chris: You are to me.

Jill: No I'm not. Not outside or in. Chris I've done such horribly things and I barely look like I'm even alive. I look and feel dead! *eyes tearing up*

Chris: Jill . . . *goes to hug her*

Jill: Don't touch me!

Chris; *pulls back*

Jill: *crying into her knees* please just leave me alone right now.

*few hours later they land. The moment Jill steps out a bunch of doctors take her away*

Chris: Wait! *goes to chase after her*

Barry: *holding him back* Chris chill!

Chris: She just got back and there not even going to let her rest!

Barry: She'll be fine. There not going to hurt her you know they just want to help.

Chris: *walks away and sits next to the door where they brought Jill*

*few hours later Clair walked up*

Clair: How are you holding up big brother? *sitting down next to him*

Chris: Christ did they fly all you out here?

Clair: Just me, Barry, and Leon. We were all wanted to be here when you and Jill returned. Can you blame us? It's like she's back from the dead.

Chris: She is you know.

Clair: You know what I mean.

Chris: *not saying anything*

Clair: Fine stay silent but I'm not leaving your side. Someone needs to make sure you don't bust down that door.

*another hour passes and the door opens*

Doctor: *walks out*

Chris: *looks up at him* well?

Doctor: Well good news she's going to live.

Chris: Bad news?

Doctor: She's going to need to undergo a lot of treatment to get the majority of the virus out of her body.

Clair: Majority?

Doctor: Yes sadly we will not be able to remove it all.

Chris: *balling his fist*

Doctor: It won't hurt her at all.

Chris: *got up and walked away*

Clair: Chris wait!

Doctor: Let him go for now. He's going to have to let that sink in. Why don't you take Jill to shower and get ready for the trip home.

Jill: *walked out* Hey Clair.

Clair: *eyes widen at the sight of her but quickly snaps out of it* Come on Jill lets get you cleaned up and in to some normal clothes. *she leads her to the shower*

Jill: I have a weird question.

Clair: Yeah?

Jill: Do you think you could check the undercover stuff and see if there is any hair dye.

Clair: *laughs* Really?

Jill: Please Clair. I don't want to look like this anymore *eyes tearing*

Clair: I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you.

Jill: Its not you.

Clair: *sits her down, and goes to check, coming back with a box of dark brown hair dye* Would you like me to do it for you?

Jill: *nods*

Clair: *dyes Jill's hair back to normal* Your all set just go wash it off in 20 mins.

Jill: *nods*

Clair: Jill talk to me.

Jill: *just starts to cry*

Clair: *hugs her* It's ok Jill. You're safe now. Nothing going to hurt you again.

Jill: *cries into Clair's shoulder for a while*

Clair: Go shower ok. It'll make you feel better.

Jill: *nodded and stepped in to the shower, she striped off her clothes and turned on the hot water* How can they be so welcoming to me after everything I've done. *watching the dye wash down the drain and seeing her hair its old color again made her smile but only for a moment, she broke down again thinking of what she had done to Chris* Oh God Chris please forgive me!

Chris: *sitting on a rock far off from anyone* If you would have just let me die that night, if I could have protected you better you wouldn't be feeling all this hurt. Please forgive me Jill.


End file.
